


will you love me 'til I let go?

by The_Cinder_Crown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cinder_Crown/pseuds/The_Cinder_Crown
Summary: A cold, snowy winter's night. A glass of fire whiskey. And Ron thinks about the love of his life.





	will you love me 'til I let go?

**Author's Note:**

> for Mary via Secret Santa! I wish you a Merry Christmas, love!
> 
> Prompts: HermioneRon; Angst; The stuff that makes your heart acheAngsty fluff
> 
> disclaimer: the song lyrics are borrowed from Miley Cyrus' 'love that let's go'

 

* * *

**Will you love me 'til I let go**

* * *

Ron sighs as he lets himself sink further into old red-and-gold chair that has been standing in the boy's dormitory for probably hundreds of years already. Silently, the young man looks out of the window; following the little snowflakes that slowly but steadily start to transform Hogwarts' grounds into a white winter wonderland. Lost into his own thoughts, he takes yet another sip of his fire whiskey; the burning liquid that slowly tickles down his throat is the only thing that seems to calm him down this night. His heart is beating in an unhealthy rhythm and from time to time a it contradicts painfully when he thinks about everything that has happened during the past few years. Nostalgia, as he was told, is what the muggles call it. To well on memories of the past; of happy times where simple smiles and laughers brought out the best in him; or snippets of the past that were a lot more difficult to deal with… pain and sickness, and the terrifying picture of a loved one fighting a disease that sucks the life right out of a body… it's still haunting him.  
Ron reaches for his glass again; then he hears the door of the dormitory opening.

"It's all set for tomorrow," his brother George informs him; his voice quiet and without even the faintest hint of a joke. Ron doesn't look up; instead, he continues staring out of the window.

"Thanks," is all the younger Weasley-brother says, and a bit of relief is to be heard.

For some time, the two brother's sat in a comfortable silence.

"We've spent a lot of good years here, haven't we?" Ron finally speaks and turns his head; the fire of the chimney is partially lighting up his face.

George only nods. "Yeah, we all have," he mumbles, waves his wand and the bottle of fire whiskey also pours him a glass. "It's the perfect place for the ceremony tomorrow."

"She's always loved Hogwarts," Ron says nostalgically; although his lips form a small smile.

"You know, little brother, I never imagined there'd ever be a Hogwarts without a Granger around to lecture someone …" George adds, shaking his head in disbelief.

Ron's facial expression was similar to his borther's. Once more he brought the whiskey to his lips and watched the snowflakes dance. "Believe me, neither have I…"

…

**There's a gold frame** **…** **That sits by the window** **…** **And my heart breaks** **a** **little more each time I try** **…** **To picture the memory inside**

**…**

" _Excuse me?" a girl interrupted the two boys, and a second later she stuck her bushy-haired head right through the cabin doors. "Have you by any chance seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost his."_

_Ron exchanged a look with his new friend Harry, then he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Erm, no."_

_The girl nodded, and was about to turn around when her eyes fell upon Ron's wand that was still resting next to Scabbers on his lap. "Oh, you're doing magic?Let's see then."_

_A bit confused, Ron coughed before he pointed his wand on his rat. To his embarrassment, nothing happened. But what annoyed him the most was the judging look in the girl's brown eyes._

_Additionally, the "Are you sure that's a real spell?" didn't help to brighten his mood at all. What a know-it-all…_

_Finally, after what felt like a dozen embarrassing minutes, Hermione Granger – as she had so proudly introduced herself – left through the doors._

_However, not without mentioning, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there."_

_Ron wiped his nose in annoyance, but little did he know just how much this girl would mean to him…_

…

**There's an old book** **…** **I's too hard to read it** **…** **But if you look** **y** **ou'd see how you look through my eyes** **…** **But now one more chapter's gone by**

**…**

_12-year-old Ron felt rather useless. Harry was still talking to Dumbledore, and the only task he had received was to send a letter to Azkaban in order to release Hagrid. Now he just stumbled through the corridors, not really knowing what to do with himself…_

_After yet another turned corner, he noticed the hospital wing to his right. For a moment, he considered his options, but eventually, he decided against his better judgement and carefully pushed the large doors open to enter._

" _Mr. Weasley," Madam Pompfrey immediately scolded him. "What are you doing here at this late an hour?"_

" _I – erm – well, you see…" the boy sighed. If he wasn't able to come up with a good enough excuse, he would have to stick with the truth. "I – I wanted to see how Hermione's doing."_

_To his surprise, Madam Prompfrey's features softened. "Miss Granger has received the antidote. I expect her to wake up within the next couple of hours. Would you like to see her?"_

_Ron smiled brightly. "Yes, please."_

" _Alright, follow me then. But only for half an hour, do you hear me, young man?"_

" _Yes, Ma'am."_

_Passing Colin Creevey as well as Penelope Clearwater, Ron sat down on an empty chair next to the last bed._

_Then he took Hermione's petrified hands into his own, stroking them softly. "Thanks, Mione. Without you, we couldn't have done it."_

…

**And I know** **…** **It's time to move on** **…** **Even though I'm not ready** **…** **I've got to be strong** **a** **nd trust where you're heading**

**…**

" _How are you holding up?"_

_The ginger moved his head from his pillow, turned and looked at the bushy-haired witch who had just entered his bedroom._

" _Pigwidgeon was sitting downstairs, with a letter; I think it's from Harry," Hermione mentioned, crossed the room and sat down on her spare bed that had been set up in the room._

" _Thanks," Ron answered, and smiled slightly. "I guess I'm still not used to having my own owl."_

_Hermione sighed. "I guess it's weird… not having Scabbers around, isn't it?"_

_Ron swallowed. "How can I possibly miss that bloody little rat when he's been Pettigrew all this time?"_

_For a moment, it seemed like the brightest witch her age didn't know what to say. Eventually, she moved once more and sat down next to her friend, offering him one of her sympathetic smiles. "You didn't know who he was, Ronald. And before you start – what happened to Sirius or Harry's parents is not your fault."_

" _But – "_

" _Do you understand?" she asked, and placed her soft fingers around chin; lifting it carefully so he had to look into her eyes. "It's not your fault."_

_A tear slipped down his face, and Ron simply led down his head on Hermione's shoulder._

…  **There's an old dance** **…** **That we've done forever** **…** **You give me your hand** **b** **ut let me decide when to reach** **…** **You always let me be me…**

" _Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please remain seated there, I will be returning momentarily," this said, Professor McGonagall exited the door and left the two of them alone in Professor Dumbledore's office._

_The tension between them could have been cut with a knife; Ron was staring out of the window angrily; Hermione on the other hand glared at Ron._

" _Would you stop it already?" the witch demanded rather out of character._

_Ron turned around. "Stop what, exactly?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever it is that is going on between you and Harry!"_

" _There's nothing – "_

" _Yes, sure. There's absolutely nothing wrong with the two of you…" Hermione resisted the urge to grown. "So I take it your utmost jealousy is just a coincidence?"_

_This time, Ron rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I'm not – "_

" _Yes, you are. You're jealous that Harry is once again in the spotlight and you are not," Hermione stated, angry. "Has it ever occurred to you that he never wanted to become a bloody tri-wizard-champion?"_

_Ron was silent for a moment._

" _He doesn't want to be famous, Ron," Hermione urged, "All Harry wants is to get his best friend back."_

_The ginger turned around, but before he was able to say something, the Deputy Headmistress returned once again – this time followed by Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour._

…

**But now's my time to take chances** **…** **And find my own wings** **…** **And whatever happens** **I know you'll be there waiting for me**

**…**

" _We've got to do something about that horribly awful woman…"_

_Hermione started pacing in the Gryffindor Common room after yet another one of Umbridge's teachers' evaluations._

_Ron, his feet put up on one of the comfortable sofas, only sighed._

" _I doubt there's much to do about that toad…" he sat up a bit straighter._

" _Of course, but… even Professor McGonagall can't stand that woman – "_

_Ron laughed. "But even I have to admit that the old lady was handling the evaluation in a bloody awesome way."_

_Hermione shook her head and sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Sure, but I tell you it won't take long and Umbridge finds a way to get rid of her, too…"_

_Silence fell between the two friends._

" _Poison."_

" _What?"_

" _Poison," Ron suggested with a shrug, and the hint of a smirk on his face. "That would be sufficient enough to get the toad out of the school…"_

_To his delight, Hermione chuckled. "Indeed a tempting idea, Ronald… indeed it is… but perhaps we should come up with something that won't be accompanied by a one-way ticket to Azkaban…"_

…

**It's time to move on** **…** **Even though I'm not ready** **…** **I've got to be strong** **a** **nd trust where I'm heading**

**…**

" _You look stunning."_

_Hermione turned around and the red dress she wore twirled around her ever-so-slightly._

_Ron stood in front of her – two drinks in his hands of which he offered her one._

_Smiling, she accepted the glass of wine._

" _You don't look so bad yourself," she remarked, and gestured towards his muggle-tuxedo._

" _Yeah, well," the ginger replied with a shrug, "apparently Fleur wouldn't have it if we wore anything less… adequate."_

_The bushy-haired witch chuckled. "Sounds like Fleur," she said and let her brown eyes wander over the bride and groom._

" _Isn't it strange? To celebrate a wedding in times like these? Everyone just waiting for a Death Eater to burst in?"_

_Ron thought for a moment before he answered._

" _I guess there's never the right time. But at least they try to be happy. I mean, as happy as one can be these days."_

_Hermione nodded and sipped on her wine. "They do seem happy."_

_Ron followed her glance and watch his brother dancing with his newly-wed wife. Hermione was right. The way the couple looked into each other's eyes, the way they held each other and ignored all the people around them… it was a sight to remember._

" _Care do dance, Hermione?" he asked, out of the blue and held out his hand to his long-time friend._

_At first, the witch was a little taken aback by the question, but eventually, she beamed at him, took his hand and followed him to the dance floor._

…

**Doesn't wanna miss the future** **…** **It's stayin' in the past**

**…**

_It was now or never. All the pain, loneliness and fear that had threatened to suffocate the friends started to suffocate them. Instinctively, they moved closer towards one another – right there and then, deep down in the chamber of secrets, their clothes torn to shreds, bruised, covered in blood and injured from their previous fights – but neither of them cared._

_Ron had no idea who moved first. All he knew was that he felt a sudden urge to bring Hermione as close to him as possible. He stepped forward, encircled her waist, pulled her slim body towards his and kissed her passionately._

_She let her long fingers wander through his hair, all the feelings they had tried to suppress during their Horcrux hunt now resurfaced with such a force, that they didn't even care about the water that started splashing around them; soaking them during their kiss._

_When the need for air soon became unbearable, their lips separated, but they still held each other close. Water dripped from Hermione's har, but she didn't pull away. On the contrary, she pressed her body against his, lead her head down on his shoulder and looked at him with loving, passionate brown eyes that had his heart melt._

" _Don't let me go," she whispered, and it was the first time that she showed a side that Ron had never seen. A strong witch, that found the courage to tell someone that she didn't want to be alone._

" _I'll never let you go. Never again," he whispered back, and placed a feathery light kiss on her forehead._

…

**It will always hold on** **…** **But never hold you back**

**…**

" _Hermione, dear, are you alright?"_

_If his mother hadn't asked the question first, Ron would have done it._

_His girlfriend sat at the Weasley kitchen table, a piece of Mrs. Weasley's birthday cake on her plate, and had been talking to Ginny and Harry when she, for the third time this afternoon, had started to cough heavily._

_George quickly handed the young woman a tissue, which she thankfully accepted._

" _I'm fine, Molly, thanks," Hermione re-assured, but Ron had known her long enough so that the smile she put on did not convince him. Especially after he had gotten a small glimpse of the tissue she had so quickly vanished in one of her coat pockets – so that no one would see the small spot of blood that she had coughed up._

_Unnoticed by everyone else, the couple exchanged a look. And Ron knew that once he looked into her brown eyes that something was wrong. Very wrong._

…

**And even though it's not easy** **…** **Right now the right kind of love is the love that lets go**

**…**

_Ron only stared at his girlfriend, and his heart skipped a beat._

" _Cancer?"_

_They sat on their sofa in the living room, and Hermione played with the cup of tea he had made for her._

" _But – but that's a muggle disease!"_

_The witch shrugged, and her brown eyes filled with unshed tears._

_Ron didn't know what to do, but it all made sense now. The nausea, the dizziness, the blood she had started to cough up…_

_Instinctively, he got up, sat down next to Hermione, put an arm around her and held her close. She snuggled against his body and he felt the tears that dropped on his shoulder._

…

**It's time to move on** **…** **With the love that lets go**

**…**

_Ron could hardly speak. He reached out to hold Hermione's cold, pale hand and stroked it softly._

_Her beautiful brown eyes were closed and her breathing was barely visible through the thousands of blankets the nurses had put on top of her._

_She looked so terribly fragile in this huge hospital bed, and at her side, tubes came out of her body, that were attached to several machines – muggle and magical._

_The cancer-treatment had drained the last bit of energy out of her, and all he could do was watch as the last bit of energy was leaving her. All the healers told them that the therapy would eventually make her fell better… and so far, all Ron could do was hope they were right._

_He swallowed hard, and the tears that had formed in his eyes rolled over his cheeks._

" _I can't let you go, Hermione," he whispered desperately, brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. "I can't let you go… not just yet."_

…

**a love that let's go**

...

Ron takes in a deep breath. His heart is beating terribly fast and he nervously plays with the tie of his tuxedo. George stands next to him, and puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

The Ginger can only remember a couple of times when he had seen the Great Hall this crowded with people. The snow is still falling on the outside, and Ron had wished for the enchanted ceiling to show the same picture. He had thought about the Hall's decoration for quite some time, but eventually, Ron decided against the 'common' colours and went with the winter theme.

Right there, in the first row, he spots his mother, as well as Mrs. Granger – both holding on tight to a tissue and both with tears in their eyes.

Ron swallows hard. All the emotions displayed in the Great Hall are mesmerizing.

Then, the big oak doors open and a soft melody begins to play.

Ron catches his breath. There she is; more elegant and beautiful than the has imagined.

Holding on to her father's arm, she walks down the isles; a bouquet of white roses in her hands and with her white dress swishing on the snow-covered ground.

"Don't you ever let her go," Mr. Granger says as he hands his daughter over to his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"I won't. Ever," Ron replies, albeit he has not once taken his eyes off his new bride.

Hermione takes a step closer to him. Although she has lost a lot of weigh due to the heavy cancer-treatment, she looks stunningly beautiful.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron whispers and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek; thankful that he hadn't lost her.

"And I love you," Hermione replies eyes sparking, as she squeezes his hand lovingly.


End file.
